1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic ballasts for gas discharge lamps, particularly to electronic ballasts having a pre-converter for establishing a controlled DC supply voltage.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a description of pertinent prior art, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,345 to Nilssen; which patent issued from a Division of application Ser. No. 06/178,107 filed Aug. 14, 1980; which application is the original in-part progenitor of instant application.
Otherwise, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,263,122 to Genuit; 3,320,510 to Locklair; 3,996,493 to Davenport et el.; 4,100,476 to Ghiringhelli; 4,262,327 to Kovacik et al.; 4,370,600 to Zansky; 4,634,932 to Nilssen; and 4,857,806 to Nilssen.